Sentimientos
by Chibibra-saiyajin-evans
Summary: Los sueños pueden hacerse realidad ... y las pesadillas ...también. SONAMY
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola!... bueno estaba en mi rato de aburrimiento viendo imágenes y cuando vi una en especial, pues me inspiré en éste fic n_n**

**Amm.. que más ehh ah sí, en este fic Amy ya maduró y dejó de perseguir a Sonic aunque lo sigue amando :D ... En fin espero que les guste ^_^**

**Los personajes de Sonic no me pertenecen son de SEGA **

* * *

_**Un comienzo**_

_**Parte I**_

_**Caos**, esa era la palabra que podía describir aquel lugar, había escombros por doquier, algunos aún tenían fuego ... todo daba a entender que se había librado una gran batalla en aquel sitio. Las gotas de lluvia comenzaban a caer, limpiando poco a poco el desastre que se apreciaba._

_-Ugh- un quejido salió desde abajo de unos pedazos de metal y otras cosas- pero que desastre-dijo una figura azul que salía de entre los escombros con algunas heridas en el cuerpo- ah, duele jejeje- se puso de pie y se sacudió un poco el polvo, pronto se percató de que algo o mejor dicho alguien faltaba_

_-AMY- abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y la buscó por todo el lugar- AMES, ¿DONDE ESTAS?- gritó desesperado, pronto la encontró, a lo lejos se veía un pequeño bulto rosa, pero a su alrededor también había varios pedazos de chatarra que la aprisionaban 'no, NO, AMES' , corrió haste llegar a ella y rápidamente quitó los escombros de su pequeño cuerpo, soltó un suspiro de terror cuando la vio por completo, estaba bastante herida y su respiración era muy lenta, **demasiado lenta**, la tomó entre sus brazos y se sentó, su mirada irradiaba preocupación_

_-Amy, Ames ¿puedes oírme?- la aludida no respondía, ni siquiera se movía- vamos, no me hagas esto, por favor- agachó su cabeza y dejó salir un gritito de dolor _

_-So... Sonic- cuando escuchó su nombre, rápidamente levantó la cabeza con una sonrisa, sonrisa que desapareció al instante _

_-¿Estas bien?- preguntó con la voz algo cortada_

_-Pronto lo estaré- lo miró con sus ojitos esmeralda, su mirada era de pura ternura- pero antes ... antes hay algo que tengo que de..decirte- pronunció con dificultad_

_-...- Sonic no podía emitir sonido alguno, lágrimas comenzaban a salir por sus orbes verdes sin que él pudiera evitarlo, Amy lo miró con tristeza y reunió todas sus fuerzas para levantar su mano y limpiar las lágrimas de SU Sonic_

_-No llores... sabes que yo te ...- bajó su brazo y cerró sus ojos con fuerza en una expresión de dolor- ah, sabes que yo te amo y siempre estaré contigo- y poco a poco fue abandonando este mundo_

_-NO, NO ME DEJES, AMY!- solo su desgarrador grito de dolor se escuchó en ese lugar _

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

-AMY- se incorporó en su cama, estaba respirando muy agitadamente, suspiró- todo fue un sueño...no fue una pesadilla- se levantó y se dirigió al baño para darse una ducha, cuando salió de baño se sentó en su cama nuevamente, sus manos se posaron en su cabeza

-Es la segunda vez que tengo esta pesadilla y precisamente es con _ella_... ¿qué significa?- cerró sus ojos frustrado al no entender lo que pasaba- será mejor que le pregunte a Tails

Decidido se puso sus tenis y salió corriendo de su hogar a toda velocidad...

"¿_Porque? no lo comprendo, es como si tuviera miedo de... miedo de no poder protegerla, de no ser lo suficientemente fuerte para evitar que algo la dañe, pero tenía que ser justamente ella, Amy"_- iba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no escucho cuando le gritaron "CUIDADO", chocó con alguien y cayó al suelo sobre ese alguien

-Eh, disculpa Sonic, pero ¿podrías ponerte de pie? me estas aplastando-esa voz, abrió sus ojos sorprendido y se sonrojó al instante-¿estas bien Sonic?- reaccionó y se puso de pie

-Amy, eh yo... si claro estoy bien- dijo mientras la ayudaba a levantarse- ¿y tú?- la miró embobado, ya no era aquella chiquilla empalagosa, ahora era más madura y físicamente también había cambiado, simplemente se veía- _hermosa-_susurró para sí mismo

-Estoy bien gracias jeje- le dedicó una tierna sonrisa- pero ¿a dónde ibas con tanta prisa?

-...

-¿Sonic?

-Este...ah sí iba al taller de Tails ¿y tú?- Amy soltó una risilla y lo miró divertida por las reacciones que tenía

-Iba a ver a Shadow- respondió aún sonriendo, pero a Sonic no le causó nada de gracia escuchar aquello, es más, se sentía molesto

-Ya veo y se puede saber porqué- su voz se oía un tanto ronca, Amy sonrió aún más

-Jaja , ya olvidaste que te dije que quería aprender a pelear para ser más útil en las batallas contra Eggman?- Sonic se sintió tonto, lo había olvidado- me dirigía a su casa porque hoy quedamos de vernos

-Ah, jeje si lo había olvidado

-¿Acaso Sonic the hedgehog está celoso?- el erizo azul se sonrojó bastante

-Y..yo, no, no estoy celoso- cerró los ojos y le dio la espalda cruzando los brazos, Amy sintió una punzada en su corazón, pero aún así le sonrió dulcemente a Sonic

-Ok, bien tengo que irme, no quero que Shads se impaciente, nos vemos luego- se despidió de él y se fue corriendo, Sonic abrió los ojos para verla irse y luego se golpeó a sí mismo

-Soy un tonto, ¿qué es lo que me pasa?

-Yo creo que estas enamorado- se giró asustado, pero respiró aliviado al ver que se trataba de su amigo Tails

-Tails ¿qué haces aquí? justamente iba a tu taller

-Fui a recoger unas piezas que me hacían falta para mi nuevo invento- señaló las piezas que traía consigo- pero qué necesitas?

-Verás... - Sonic se rascó la cabeza nervioso y le contó todo lo que había sucedido, desde la pesadilla hasta su reacción pasada- y eso fue lo que pasó

-Si, como dije antes, estás enamorado y el sueño significa que tienes miedo de perderla

-¿Enamorado?, yo no veo a Amy más que como una amiga

-O eso es lo que tú quieres creer, por lo que me dices, yo estoy convencido de que la quieres, y mucho- el zorrito le respondió con una sonrisa

-Claro que no, yo solo la quiero como una amiga- era evidente que no quería admitir sus sentimientos, Tails suspiró y le dedicó una mirada reprobatoria a Sonic

-Escucha, eres mi mejor amigo, mi hermano, y también eres un completo tonto- Sonic lo miró entre sorprendido y disgustado- sabes que tengo razón, tal vez no quieres admitirlo o te enamoraste inconscientemente de ella y aún no puedes expresarlo- el héroe soltó un suspiro de derrota, era cierto, muy en el fondo sabía que su amigo tenía razón, pero no entendía el hecho de que le costara tanto trabajo admitirlo

-Tal vez...ah, tal vez tengas razón y si la quiero más que como una amiga, pero no tengo el valor de reconocerlo- el zorrito puso una mano en el hombro de Sonic en señal de apoyo, él le respondió con una sonrisa

-Ánimo Sonic, el reconocer que si estas enamorado es un gran paso

-Si, pero y si ella ya no...

-No lo sabrás hasta que hables y le cuentes cómo te sientes

-No sé si pueda, creo que lo mejor sería que quedáramos como amigos, no me gustaría lastimarla- susurró con un deje de tristeza

-Pues esa es una decisión que tú debes tomar, pero antes piensa en esto, si ella aún te ama, tarde o temprano se cansará de esperarte y llegará alguien más- en ese momento Shadow se cruzó por la mente se Sonic- Amy es una chica genial, es amable y cariñosa, sin mencionar que es muy linda, el punto es que espero que tomes la decisión correcta antes de que sea demasiado tarde amigo

-...

-Bueno, me tengo que ir- el zorrito avanzó unos cuantos pasos, pero se detuvo y se giró para ver a Sonic, éste aún seguía en su lugar, con la mirada perdida- sé que harás lo mejor

Sonic se quedó parado ahí unos minutos, meditando, ¿debería decirle a Amy lo que sentía?...

-Si, es verdad, yo quiero que Amy esté a mi lado, quiero protegerla- cerró con fuerza sus puños y puso una mirada llena de determinación- bien Sonic, a buscar a Amy

_**En el bosque**_

-Auch!- Amy soltó un quejido de dolor al caer de sentón al suelo

-Lo siento- un erizo negro la ayudó a ponerse de pie

-Si, no te preocupes Shads- Shadow soltó un suspiro de alivio y se colocó tras la chica rosa- no entiendo, no sé porque sigo fallando

-Rose, ya te lo dije, si te impacientas demasiado es obvio que nada va a salir bien- ella lo miró con ojos de _"¿y me lo dices tú?"_- yo puedo enfocar mi ira en lo que estoy haciendo de modo que tenga una perfecta sincronía, cosa que a ti te falta, sin mencionar que no tienes mucho autocontrol

-Yo tengo mucho autocontrol- Amy infló las mejillas y le dio la espalda a Shadow

-Si, se nota

-¡Oye!- el erizo negro la vio con burla, ella solo soltó un gruñido- hum tal vez tengas razón, mejor sigamos ¿sí?

-Bien, escucha primero que nada, debes fortalecer todos tus sentidos- lo miró con duda- si no puedes ver en una batalla ¿qué es lo que haces?

-Soy completamente inútil, si no puedo ver al enemigo como rayos lo golpeo

-Error, es por eso que debes fortalecer los demás sentidos

-¿Qué?

-Te lo demostraré- Shadow cerró sus ojos- atácame

-¿Cómo sé que no estas viendo?

-Hacer trampa es algo que no va conmigo y lo sabes perfectamente- Amy soltó un suspiro de derrota, era cierto, hace tiempo que se llevaba con Shadow y ahora lo conocía como para saber que decía la verdad

-Bien aquí voy- se lanzó contra él, intentó darle varios golpes pero Shadow los esquivaba con una enorme facilidad y eso comenzaba a frustrar a Amy, después de un rato de intentos fallidos, se rindió

-¿Lo vez?- la cuestionó abriendo los ojos

-Si..-susurró no queriendo darle la razón

-Cierra los ojos y concéntrate- hizo lo que le pidió, respiró y se quedó callada unos momentos, abrió los ojos y saltó hasta unos arbustos que había junto a ellos, Shadow sonrió, él ya se había percatado de _esa_ presencia

-No me golpees

-¿Sonic?- Amy había saltado sobre Sonic cuando escuchó que unas ramas crujían bajo los pies de éste-¿qué haces aquí?-preguntó quitándose de encima del erizo azul

-Faker, ¿acaso nos espiabas?

-Eh, no yo no- Sonic se sonrojó levemente al notar la mirada curiosa de la chica, mientras tanto Shadow arqueó una ceja y lo miró divertido

-Entonces, la razón por la que estabas escondido es...-Sonic miró a Shadow con odio, ese infeliz lo quería humillar

-Yo no me escondía yo solo... veía que Amy estuviera a salvo- Amy se sintió entre feliz y molesta, feliz de que Sonic se preocupara por ella y molesta de que pensara que era una debilucha

-Pues estoy bien, ahora puedes irte

-Pero Ames yo- ella lo ignoró olímpicamente, Sonic se quedó con la mandíbula desencajada y Shadow solo le susurró "_faker, idiota__" _ y siguió a Amy- esto no esta bien, maldito Shadow ya me las pagará

Nuestro querido héroe dio unos cuantos pasos, cuando en ese momento un temblor hizo que casi se cayera, luego escuchó varias explosiones

-¿Pero qué... woa!- esquivó un pedazo de ¿robot? que venía hacia él, pronto se dio cuenta del lugar de donde provenían aquellas explosiones

-AMY- salió corriendo justo hacia aquella dirección...

.

.

.

Continuará

* * *

**Bueno es mi primer fic Sonamy y emm creo que solo tendrá dos capítulos ^_^U, si se que es algo... bueno bastante corto pero aun no se me dan los capítulos largos jeje n_n espero que les guste, si no, acepto críticas y comentarios :D **

**Bueno se despide Chibibra :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola ! bueno aquí esta el capitulo 2 :D ... ah sí GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS! n_n **

**Los personajes de Sonic no me pertenecen, son de SEGA**

* * *

**Un comienzo **

**Parte II**

**_Anteriormente_**

_-Vámonos Shadow... _

_-Faker, idiota _

_-Woah... ¿un robot? ... AMY _

**_..._**

-AMES!- Sonic llegó corriendo al lugar de donde provenían los estruendos, pero una sombra lo derribó

-Abajo faker- el erizo azul abrió los ojos sorprendido pues si Shadow no se hubiera lanzado contra él, seguramente no la contaría

-Glup... gracias viejo, te debo una- ambos se pusieron de pie y Shadow solo le dedicó una mirada de _"como sea"- ¿_y Ames?- en ese momento y como por arte de magia la chica se colocó junto a ellos

-Chicos, no es momento para platicar-señaló claramente molesta mientras miraba a la enorme cantidad de robots frente a ellos

-Eggman

-Al parecer el doctor ha estado trabajando mucho - esto último lo dijo Shadow con sorna, pues le parecía patético que no se presentara al lugar de la batalla y solamente enviara a sus patéticas creaciones

-Pues que estamos esperando, ¡acabemos con ellos!- Amy y Shadow asintieron y se lanzaron contra los robots, al principio todo fue muy sencillo o al menos eso pensó Amy pues después de unos momentos se percató de que los robots comenzaban a auto-repararse a los pocos segundos de haber 'acabado' con ellos, así que se detuvo y se giró para ver a Sonic y a Shadow, ambos atacaban y 'destruían' a los robots sin asegurarse de haberlo hecho realmente, fijó su vista en el robot que acababa de derribar Sonic y lo miró con mucha atención

-_'Hum, esto es extraño, recuerdo que Tails me había dicho que un robot podía auto-repararse... pero eso solo sucede si...'_ya veo, por eso no vimos a Eggman- susurró para sí misma- ¡Hey chicos, los robots se están auto-reparando y tenemos que...

-¡Cuidado!- escuchó el grito de Sonic y se giró al darse cuenta de que uno de los robots le estaba apuntando con un arma, invocó a su martillo y antes de que pudiera darle un buen golpe, el robot disparó primero y un rayo de energía impactó contra ella, por lo que solo alcanzó a cubrirse con su piko piko, pero el disparo había sido a una distancia muy corta por lo que la fuerza del rayo la lanzó unos metros hacia atrás

-¡Ah!

-Te tengo, ¿estas bien?- Sonic puso a Amy en el suelo y se aseguró de que estuviera bien

-Eh... yo sí, gracias Sonikku- se sintió bastante inútil, no había podido ni siquiera defenderse ella sola, pero se sintió aún más tonta cuando se sonrojó al estar tan cerca del erizo y en una situación así, se puso de pie y se alejó de Sonic, todo esto bajo la mirada burlona de Shadow aunque ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta de esto

-Rose ibas a decirnos algo antes de que esa chatarra te atacara- Amy se quedó pensativa y luego de unos momentos recordó lo que Tails le había dicho

-Claro, si se dan cuenta los robots solo están jugando con nosotros y mientras destruimos a unos, otros ya se están reparando- Sonic quedó algo asombrado con la explicación de su... de Amy - Tails me dijo que debe haber alguien que controle los circuitos internos de los robots para que realicen esa función, lo que quiere decir

-Que no hemos visto al doctor, porque el maldito esta controlando esas funciones- la eriza se quedó callada cuando Shadow terminó la frase por ella

-Exacto- le guiñó el ojo y se dio la vuelta para seguir combatiendo a las creaciones de Eggman, el héroe de Mobius sentía una rabia inmensa al ver el comportamiento de SU Ames hacia su rival

-Escúchame Shadow, ella es mía y...- el erizo negro lo calló con la mirada, Sonic trago grueso y se separó a una distancia prudente de Shadow

-No faker, escúchame tú a mí, Rose no es ninguna propiedad, y eso lo RESPETAS ¿entiendes?- Sonic se quedó con la palabra en la boca y decidió liberar su enojo en las máquinas frente a él, mientras peleaba no pudo evitar recordar las palabras de su pequeño amigo "_Ella se cansará de esperarte... y otro llegará a su vida_", negó con la cabeza intentado alejar esos pensamientos, tan distraído estaba que no escuchó el llamado de Amy y solo despertó hasta que sintió un fuerte golpe en su cabeza

-¡Auch!- se sobó la zona afectada y miró con reproche a la chica

-Lo siento Sonikku, pero estabas prácticamente en la luna

-Si, pero no tenías que golpear tan fuerte Ames- ésta soltó un suspiro y le dedicó una tierna sonrisa para plantarle un beso en la frente en señal de disculpa, ese acto disparó los latidos del corazón de Sonic a mil por hora así que nuevamente se encerró en su mundo, Amy lo miró confundida y Shadow decidió ignorarlo

-Ahora tenemos algo de tiempo para llegar hasta la base del doctor y acabar con el problema de raíz

-Pero ¿y si él ya nos está esperando?

-Es verdad, Eggman es un fracasado, pero no es tan tonto como parece- aclaró Sonic mientras salía de su 'fantasía' mental

-Vaya, el faker si piensa

-Pues claro que... ¡OYE!

-"_Erizos, si quieres que algo se haga bien hazlo tu misma"_- Amy los tomó de las orejas y literalmente los arrastró , a pesar de sus reclamos, por todo el bosque hasta llegar a los inicios de la base de Eggman

-Bien ¿cuál es el plan? - ambos chicos la miraron con cierto... _temor _hacia su 'lindo' temperamento

-Entramos, le pateamos el trasero al gordito y listo

-Claro, y luego tomamos café y galletitas- la voz de Shadow sonó tan... 'feliz'

-Bueno yo preferiría unos chilli dogs, pero si quieres ga...

-Cállate, no cabe duda de que si eres un completo idiota

-Pero si tu dijiste que...

-SE CALLAN LOS DOS- Amy invocó a su fiel piko piko y tanto Sonic como Shadow se quedaron callados- así está mejor, Sonic te falta madurar, un niño de 8 años es más maduro que tú- Shadow le susurró _"en tu cara faker"_- y Shadow tú no te quedas tan atrás, ¿no te da vergüenza?, el señor soy la forma de vida perfecta, se comporta como un bebé- Sonic le susurró "_en la tuya, emo_"

-JOJOJO, ¿creyeron que no me daría cuanta de su presencia?- Amy y Sonic se sobresaltaron en su lugar, mientras que Shadow frunció el ceño, la figura de Eggman se encontraba frente a un monitor gigante que estaba fuera de su base

-Hola Eggman, tiempo sin vernos- el primero en hablar fue el erizo azul

-Tan odioso como siempre rata azul y veo que tu fastidiosa novia viene contigo

-¡¿FASTIDIOSA?!, te mostraré lo fastidiosa que puedo ser- Amy se quiso lanzar hacia la guarida de Eggman, pero Shadow la detuvo- tienes razón ... autocontrol Amy, autocontrol

-Ah trajeron compañía, Shadow me sorprende de ti, bueno claro que era de esperarse que anduvieras con ratas fastidiosas, ya que tú te has convertido en una- Shadow entrecerró los ojos e ignoró el comentario de Eggman- bueno, esperaba que vinieran para mostrarles a mi nuevo juguete- en ese momento unas alarmas comenzaron a sonar por los alrededores y una especie de cerca comenzó a cubrir todo el perímetro donde se encontraban los erizos

-Ja, eso no me detendrá- Sonic comenzó a correr a toda velocidad, pero en cuanto tocó la cerca, recibió una poderosa descarga eléctrica quedando inconsciente

-SONIKKU- Amy corrió para auxiliarlo y tuvo que detenerse antes de llegar a él porque una compuerta se abrió delante de ella - ahh- dio un salto hacia atrás y cayó sentada al perder el equilibrio

-Les presento al Androide ZH-129 o como me gusta decirle Z- un androide de considerable tamaño apareció frente Amy quien rápidamente se puso de pie y se colocó en posición de defensa - con que tú quieres ser la primera en jugar ¿eh?

-Bah, tu robot caerá muy pronto

-Ts, ts, ts, igual de confiada que Shadow, parece que tienes buen maestro, pero eso no es suficiente... Z ¡ELIMINALA!

-Oh, no solo aprendí eso- se movió ágilmente y le encestó unos buenos golpes al androide, a los pocos segundos el robot cayó y Amy aprovechó para acercarse hasta Sonic-Sonikku, Sonikku- lo zarandeó un par de veces y éste comenzó a despertar

-Ames- miró detrás de ella y un misil venía directo hacia ellos, así que rápidamente la abrazó para protegerla ya que él aún estaba algo aturdido y no podía levantarse, sin mencionar que ella no sería tan rápida para esquivarlo

-CHAOS CONTROL- abrieron los ojos y no tenían ni un solo rasguño, Sonic se levantó y miró a Shadow con una sonrisa, éste solo asintió y se lanzó contra el robot seguido de Sonic

-"_Jojojojo, sigan así, ya cayeron en mi trampa"-_dentro de la base Eggman se reía por lo que pronto ocurriría, se subió en una nave e indicó un código de numerosos dígitos, en el centro de su guarida unas luces rojas comenzaban a parpadear

-Chaos blast- un ataque más, un circuito menos- ¡faker! ¡Rose!- los aludidos sonrieron y ambos tomaron las manos de Shadow, éste los hizo girar y los lanzó contra el robot a una gran velocidad derribándolo una vez más

-¡Bravo!, los felicito, solo han provocado su destrucción jojojojo- los erizos miraron al cielo y se percataron de la huida de Eggman

-¿Destrucción?

"**SECUENCIA DE AUTODESTRUCCIÓN INICIADA, CERRANDO PERÍMETRO, PREPARANDO GENERADORES" **- una voz computarizada resonó en todo el lugar

-Larguémonos de ¡ARGH!- un rayo interceptó a Shadow dejándolo semi-inconsciente- maldición- susurró y cayo al suelo

-¡Shadow!- Amy se inclinó junto a Shadow-Sonikku ¿qué hacemos?

-**"12 SEGUNDOS PARA EXPLOSIÓN EN CADENA" **

**-**Salir de aquí- Sonic colocó a Shadow sobre sus hombros y tomó la esmeralda- CHAOS CON...¡ARGH!- otro rayo lo interceptó a él y antes de caer inconsciente- sálvate

-NO

"**8**** SEGUNDOS PARA EXPLOSIÓN EN CADENA"**

Lágrimas de impotencia se formaron en los ojos de la chica, tomó la esmeralda entre sus manos y se acercó rápidamente a Sonic y a Shadow mientras que tomaba sus manos

-Chas control!- nada, nada ocurrió

**"4 SEGUNDOS PARA EXPLOSIÓN EN CADENA"**

**-**Basta de ser la niña en apuros, seré más fuerte** ¡CHAOS...**

**"1 SEGUNDO PARA EXPLOSIÓN EN CADENA"**

**-CONTROL!- **una luz cegadora los cubrió- ¿lo logré?- Amy fue perdiendo el conocimiento poco a poco, mientras que a las a fueras del bosque se podía apreciar una explosión catastrófica

.

.

.

Continuará

* * *

**Bueno aquí estuvo el segundo cap de ésta historia :D, acepto críticas y comentarios CONSTRUCTIVOS n_n**

**Se despide Chibibra ;D **


End file.
